Soul Eater - Scythe Masters
by ManInABeanie
Summary: In the DWMA, it's all about becoming the strongest pairing of Weapon and Meister. Desmond and Brennan embark that roll as they aim to be bigger than they ever were. They hope to carry their unique power to guide them through romance, internal struggle, witch hunts, and psychotic drama. A rewrite of my story of the same name.
1. Enter The DWMA

_**A/N- this rewrite of my story is not a word for word retelling, but a story that follows the original with its own twist and turns. Still follows the same characters and story lines but without the edgy "I'm thirteen and writing this to show how cool anime is" type. Not sure if I'm going to keep the old one but still, if you can get past my eh writing and like OC work then this is it.**_

The sun exposed every dark space in Death City. Even the brightness of the city kept things at a nice temperature for everybody. Warm enough to stroll without a shirt but just a cool enough breeze to get away with wearing a sweatshirt. And a sky full of clouds made it easy to look around without a squint. Every walk through the city streets brought every Weapon and Meister around the world to the biggest school for them. The DWMA was the pinnacle of the city and ushered the world to safety. The school invited a unlikely set of Weapon and Meister.

The Meister of the group led them up ahead. Brennan Demarka, son of a wealthy millionaire in America's fine clothing industry. He envisioned the genius of the group. He scored perfect in every test he performed in. His perfect movement in his wrists gave him a 4.0 GPA in every grade level and a IQ to match everyone of his heros. He breathed his elegance in his clothing, he wore rectangular glasses that covered half his eyes at a time and tinted in the sun. He wore perfectly pressed white shirt with the top button undone under matte colored vests. In the left pocket he carried a silver pocket watch with a dangled chain and in the right pocket carried a pair of leather black gloves. He always matched the ensemble with light gray dress pants with shiny black cap toe Oxford shoes. He always kept his brown hair finely combed down and his eyes sharp.

His weapon,a thick blooded Irishman from the UK. Desmond O'Neal, a trouble child of five that grew up opposite of his Meister. He never scored a perfect test but grew up to learn the way of the streets. His hair was curled messy and dark orange and cold blue eyes. He covered most of his look with clothing, a tan tweed cap hid his hair, a black scarf covered his neck and part of his face, a black sweatshirt with a skull zipper, and blue jeans with brown boots covered most of his body. He learned to keep hidden and to stay ordinary. His hands are always in his pockets and his face lowered.

Brennan cleaned off one of his lenses of his glasses. "Well at least we showed up eventually." Brennan gave his glasses a quick huff of hot air and finished his last wipes. He placed the cleaning cloth inside his inner pocket and placed his glasses back on his face.

Desmond walked past his partner and up the stairs. "Listen lad, you could've easily gone here while I was away."

"Wait up!" Brennan charged up next to his partner. "It would've looked majorly unprofessional for a Meister to show up to classes without his Weapon."

"Either way we missed three weeks of school."

"You missed three weeks of school. I on the other hand had all the notes and assignments brought home to work on. We haven't received any souls but we will make up for lost time."

"Ass."

"Ass? Complain, complain, complain. You know, I could bring a tutor here to teach you one on one. My father can pay for it all no problem."

"I don't need your money. I just need your wavelength, just remember that.

Brennan laughed in his throat. "You know one day we will get along one day. Maybe this school will do it."

Desmond looked back at his friend. "What's the fun in that?"

Desmond reached the top of the stairs first to see a group of students at the front doors. He exposed half of his teeth and licked his sharp tooth. His eyes narrowed, he didn't know what to expect but knew nobody else should be out this late.

Brennan grabbed Desmond's shoulder as he got past the last step. "Glad to see your happy." He noticed the others watch them both. "Oh, sorry our arrival is late but I do have all my class work finished and ready to be turned in. I just need to find my teachers and hand them in. Oh, my apologies. My name is Brennan Demarka and this is my friend Desmond O'Neal." Brennan nudged Desmond. "Say hello."

Desmond's eyes fluttered and his head shook back to reality. "Never thought I see a girl like that." Desmond muttered. Desmond sighed and cracked his knuckles. "I don't think they're here to be a greeting party. Just walk past them."

Desmond took his first step forward. One of the members on the other side with tall blue spiked hair took a step forward to them. Desmond pushed in his thumb into his fist.

Brennan grabbed his shoulder again but with more force to shove him back. "I don't think it's such a great idea to do this now."

"I don't care." He flicked his thumb out of his grip. "What do you want? Either move your asses or do whatever your taunting is." He measure up with the man with blue hair.

"My names Black Star!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Desmond leaned back and cleared out his ears. "Okay lad, I'm standing right here."

Desmond had some height on his opponent. But knew that wouldn't matter if this turned into a gang fight on him. Desmond locked eyes on another one of the students with the same look as him. With white hair and red eyes, Desmond contemplated if he was even entirely human.

"Nobody takes the room from Black Star! You two had the entire school talk about you for three weeks! And now I'm going to make sure they talk about me kicking the new kids ass on day"

Desmond didn't wait for his last words. He shoved his hand in Black Star's face, tripped his leg, and forced him into the ground. Desmond's force in the attack imploded the ground down a few inches. Desmond jumped out of the crater and tossed off his sweatshirt. His body wasn't as muscular as Black Star's but had it's own definition.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Brennan yelled.

"I didn't think we would've gotten into a fight! And we were late!" Desmond yelled back.

The second kid Desmond worried about ran to protect his friend. And Brennan had the same idea. Brennan rolled over the leaned back of Desmond and swung down his foot to the top of the head of other guy. Brennan continued to bring down his head and crashed him into Black Star's gut. Desmond jumped on Brennan's shoulders and jumped off of him.

"Brennan!" Desmond shouted.

"Got it!" Brennan quickly pushed his sleeve up and slid on his gloves.

Desmond's body glowed and transformed into his weapon form. A sword length scythe, the staff was black and oddly thickened. His golden blade was a curled pointed out 'V' with a three inch gap to separate the two points. A chain that resembled a spin grow out the rounded bottom and sprang out a open ribcage with a small spike in the center. It wrapped around the massively scarred arm of Brennan and connected with it. Brennan's arm slightly tensed up as Brennan grabbed hold of the chain and yanked it down. Desmond crashed into the kid's head and broke the ground more. Brennan pulled back on the chain and grabbed hold of the staff. They turned over to the last two girls in the group. Neither of them had an interest to fight. They were embarrassed of the other's actions. Their head lowered and full of shame.

"I think that's it." Brennan released his weapon. Desmond took back to his normal form.

"Kids are just idiots. How's the arm? It's been a while since we've done that."

Brennan glanced over his arm. It was covered in scarred over holes and the one fresh one that oozed out a bit of blood. He flexed his forearm and increased the flow out.

Brennan shrugged and rolled down his sleeve. "Doesn't hurt."

"Are you alright?" One of the girls in a school girl uniform ran up to them. She quickly pushed up Brennan's sleeve again and glanced at the wound in his arm. "I never seen a Weapon hurt a Meister before."

Brennan grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well Desmond is a little different.

"Yeah I am." He said as he snatched up his sweatshirt. "I'm one of the few anybody can connect with it."


	2. Morning class

Desmond's arm turned into the spinal cord and rib cage chain. "If you let me connect with you, anyone can wield me. But it's incredibly painful to go through. If you'd like, I'd connect with you." Desmond laughed.

Brennan rolled his eyes and pushed his partner aside. "Like I said, my name is Brennan. It's nice to meet you." Brennan offered it his hand.

Maka smiled back and shook his hand. "So you two are the Meisters I'm guessing?"

"Actually I'm the Meister and Tsubaki is the Weapon. You kicked in my partner's head and your partner there created the hole with Tsubaki's Meister, Black Star."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It wasn't our plan to start any action."

"It's more our fault. Black Star always does things like this." Tsubaki apologized.

"You can blame Soul as well." Maka glared at the two in the pit.

"You just got a lucky shot on us!" Black Star shouted, he was fully recovered and on his feet.

"Yeah wait until you face us with our full strength!" Soul added on.

Desmond shrugged. "Well if neither of you want to attempt."

Desmond twisted around and hurled his rib cage connection for them. It latched around Black Star's extended wrist. Black Star fell into his knees and screamed in pain. Desmond switched to his Weapon form and swung into Soul. Desmond switched back to normal and landed on the brim of the hole.

"I just noticed last, those are some killer shoes!" Desmond knelt down and laughed. "Oh, this is going to be fun." he whispered.

"He gets really excited when he fights."

"Just like Black Star." Tsubaki sighed.

"Since it's our first day, you don't mind showing us around do you?"

"I don't mind, who's class are you in?" Maka asked.

"It said Sid but I got a new schedule in the mail with my teacher saying 'to be determined'."

"Oh that's our classroom."

Brennan broke out into a smile. "Thank you."

Desmond scanned the area. He turned suspicious of the room. "Hey Brennan, you said we were late, everybody has their books out still."

"We were at most five minutes late."

"I could've thrown on a shirt." Desmond slouched in his seat as he mumbled his words. "She's looking at you."

Brennan looked up from his book and down the rows of seats. His eyes past Maka's for only a second, but it was long enough to freeze his mind. His face turned bright red and snapped back down to his book.

"She's small."

"I apologize Desmond that I see people more than just as objects. It doesn't take a blind man to see that Maka is probably one of the smartest people in this class. I mean look at her book, no one in this level would even attempt it."

Desmond chuckled. "I was talking about height man. But" he nudged Brennan's shoulder. "that too." Desmond laughed loud enough for the next room to here him.

"Quiet down!" A man's voice shouted in from the door.

"Who is that?"

"Alright kids quiet down. Class is about to start. I'm not going to bother taking attendance."

Desmond snickers and leaned back with his feet on his table. "No attendance, no paying attention."

Brennan punched down on Desmond's knee. Desmond snapped back in reaction and curled up into a ball. "Just because there is no attendance doesn't mean we can just slack off." Brennan tried to keep his voice down for it to only turn out like a growl.

"Is your father making that stupid face at us?" Desmond and Brennan over heard Soul talk. "What's up with this Death Scythe? Are you supposed to be our new teacher or something?"

"Death Scythe?" Desmond whispered to himself. He got out of his ball and leaned forward in his chair. "You hear that Brennan? You get the ins with Maka's father and you also learn how to use a scythe properly."

"Didn't you hear Maka? She hates her father."

"You like her."

"Desmond, Brennan!" Death Scythe shouted at them. "Outside now!"

"I'm dreadfully sorry sir, we were just going over first day notes and all and, and..." Brennan pleaded.

"Outside."

"Thanks a lot." Brennan folded his book and got up from his desk.

The team walked out of the room, Brennan tried to turn back and plead but the door was already closed. They sat against the wall in silence. Desmond folded his arms and quickly dozed off. Brennan kept his ear pressed against the door.

The door swung open. "Ahh!" Brennan fell to the ground. Brennan's face quickly turned red once he saw he looked up at Maka. He scurried over to the wall and sat perfectly forward.

"So uncool." Soul said before they walked off.

Death Scythe walked out right after. "Lord Death wanted me to speak to you two when you both finally decided to show up."

"Again dreadfully sorry." Brennan looked over to Desmond who was still sound asleep. He slapped his brother across the face to spring him awake.

"You son of a- dick. Why'd you do that." Desmond complained.

"Listen up." Death Scythe began. "The DWMA are risking a lot for the sake of you two. A few years ago we wouldn't have taken another one of you in. But things have changed and Lord Death is being gracious with you two. Since you two 'missed' the physical exam, you will need to see a more specialized one. Find a Dr. Stein, he'll be the one that can clear you or not." Death Scythe handed Brennan a folded paper. "And one more thin." Death Scythe squatted down to Brennan. "If you ever look at my dear Maka like that again. I will fail you."

Death Scythe reentered the classroom. Brennan unfolded the paper and read the address on it. "Let's go."

"What the hell was that?" Desmond tossed up his hood. "'We should be gracious to be here' we are not different than any other combo here. Let's go that doctor."

The building Dr. Stein lived in made Desmond and Brennan uneasy. Its architecture was gray and glim. The random stitching of the house gave them the creeps.

"Whoever this guy is, Death Scythe sure wanted to teach us a lesson." Brennan straightened his collar. "Let's introduce ourselves."

They walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. There wasn't any answer nor any noise that came from the home. Desmond walked away from the entrance and walked over to one of the lower windows. He peered in and only saw darkness. Anything that he could see was only beakers and gray furniture from a doctor's office.

"God, this guy is like some mad scientist or something." Desmond walked back to Brennan.

"Excuse me, Dr. Stein?" Brennan yelled into the door. "Death Scythe sent us over!" Brennan sighed, he turned from the door and sat on the steps. "You think he's like you and sleeping in the middle of the day?"

Desmond peered through the keyhole. "Could be, doctors get paid a lot and work a lot so"

The door slammed open in Desmond's face. His body tumbled off the entry pad and onto the ground. Brennan rolled down the stairs, and narrowly avoided the man on the chair that flew by. Brennan rolled onto his stomach and scurried up the steps.

"Hey man what's your problem! I didn't come all this way to get a door bashed into my face." Desmond got up on his feet and shouted. He froze once he saw the man. The stitches around his body, and the giant screw bolt in his head. "What the hell?"

"I know, what is going on here?" Brennan rubbed his head.

The man grabbed the bolt on his head and twisted the screw. The boys scooted back away from him, Brennan back into the open door and Desmond smacked into the wall.

"You two boys must be the exception the school has made." The smile he gave to the boys freaked them out even more. "Well then, let's get into the examination!"


	3. The Pair Examined

"Now you both know it won't be a real examination without you turning into your weapon form." He continued to twist the bolt in his head.

"Dr. Stein? I don't think you understand, this isn't a test on combat but a examination of which we are healthy or not." Brennan walked down the steps with his body in a tense and cautious position.

"To conduct what is needed of me, I need to see how Desmond works in tangent with a Meister that is already familiar with him. And I need to see it work in action." Dr. Stein's eyes turned manic. "Or else I can slice you open and exam your organs."

"If this keeps us in the advanced level then I guess we'll have to fight." Brennan rolled up his sleeve and held out an open hand.

"Let's fight." Desmond jumped into the air and transformed into a weapon. He connected around Brennan's wrist grabbed hold of the wooden base.

"This should be interesting."

"Let's do this!" Brennan yelled.

Brennan ran forward at Dr. Stein. He tossed the scythe up and whipped the chain forward. Stein pushed his chair slightly to the side and avoided the attack without any effort. Stein grabbed Desmond and chucked him down into the ground. He grabbed the chain and yanked Brennan forward. Stein pushed forward in his chair and then kicked them straight ahead.

"Come on Brennan! This isn't that hard!" Desmond yelled. He lifted his own chain and wrapped it around one of the wheels on the chair. Stein fell face first into the pavement.

Stein rolled forward and up on his knees. His strike pounded down on Brennan's head. He felt a foreign wavelength enter his own system. His weight grew twice as heavy. The ground below him crumbled.

"Hmm, so that's how it works. I never had the privilege to use the previous weapon like Desmond before. So, he wraps his own soul wavelength into the others and forces to match his own. Interesting." Stein mumbled.

"Listen here freak!" Desmond elbowed Stein's back and wrapped his chain around his neck. "I'm not useless on my own." Desmond kicked the back of Stein's knee and slammed him into the ground. He crashed down deeper than Stein's own attack.

"So you are able to force in yours and possibly the Meister's wavelength into your attack." Stein analyzed. "Interesting."

Desmond turned into his Weapon form and landed into Brennan's hand. "Enough of the analyst look. Why are we fighting?" Brennan stomped on Stein's chest and held Desmond's blade up to his neck.

Stein grabbed the short staff and hurled Brennan over his head. Stein went up to his feet and launched another open palm attack at them. Brennan wrapped the chain around his hand and sliced down with his attack. Stein spun around the attack and grabbed Desmond's connection. He was able to pry it off of his arm and kick Brennan far off. Desmond transformed into his regular form and jumped off of Stein.

"What's your problem? That was a dirty move!" Desmond yelled.

Stein continued to twist the bolt in his head. "I need to fully examine how your weapon works. The only way to do that is to try the weapon that can connect with anyone myself."

"Seriously?" Desmond sighed and turned his arm into the chain. "All you needed to do was ask that." He whipped it over to Stein who caught it in mid air. "Just roll up your sleeve and connect it to your wrist."

Stein did and wrapped the rib cage to his arm. He was able to remain on his feet with the direct connection. His arm shook and tensed up to pulse his veins out. His hand dug through his hair and laughed maniacally. Even Desmond was freaked out at how well the first connection was. His soul was broken and was stitched back together. He was able to inject his spirit into Stein's deeper than anyone else.

"How are you able to handle that Stein?" Brennan asked.

Stein spoke through his laugh. "This feels nothing like the surgeries I placed onto myself. Maybe I can overtake your soul and unleash your full potential."

Desmond unconnected with Stein and flipped back to Brennan. "Okay man, what do you know about my power that I apparently don't?"

Stein's laughter and eyes stopped and turned into a regular person. "Oh, I've seen your type of Weapon before. The force connection you use only unleashes your regular type of Weapon form. If the person's wavelength is able to form into your own wavelength then you can form into your own. Your problem is that you won't find the balance with your Meister. It's the responsibility for both sides to find a balance in soul wavelengths."

"Your telling me... that Desmond and me... can become even stronger?" Brennan asked.

"Well yes, if both of your souls connect in unison then you can protrude even farther. You can even unlock secret talents unique to Desmond."

"So this examination." Desmond huffed.

"What of it?" Stein asked nonchalantly, like he oblivious of the situation.

"What was the result?"

"Oh yeah, your fine. Every concern we have is not present in you. You have raw skill but need a lot of training to get into your full talents. But I say you're more than deserving to remain in your classes. I have no worries."

"What were those worries if you don't mind us acting?" Brennan asked.

"Go ahead."

"The last weapon type of Desmond's. What happened and why are we worried about Desmond so much?"

"The last time we had one of direct connection like Desmond, he purposely forced himself onto others for his Meister to then kill those. It didn't take long to realize what and how things were happening but in only a few days, a lot of damage took place. The school was worried of Desmond's past and asked me to make sure everything was alright. And it seems that it is."

"Alright lad. I guess we should return to class." Desmond pulled up his hood and walked to the road.

"Thank you Dr. Stein. I'll go catch up to Desmond." He ran past Stein. He quickly caught up with Desmond, he heard Desmond speak to himself. He kicked at the ground and fumbled around his fingers. "Is everything alright Desmond?"

"Of course they see me like that." Desmond spoke out. "They, they, they, they, see my unique abilities and automatically think I'm some killer for souls."

"Souls? He never said souls."

"They didn't need to. My type isn't the only type of Weapons to turn to the other side. To think that they'd use my history to determine me as one of them."

"It kinda makes sense you know, where I found you it certainly makes you look out to be a villain."

"But I wasn't!" Desmond slammed his fist into an inactive light post. "I did what I had to do to keep alive. I only used my power to subdue anyone that got in my way of that. I wasn't and nobody else was going to get hurt in my presence."

"Desmond you gotta think about it. We skipped several levels despite having no practical training. It's just a precaution to keep them and students safe and to make sure our mental stability is sound."

"Then take me to a testing ground, I don't need this shit. I'll show them how good I am. I'll become a Death Scythe and I'll be a leader for these kids. Watch me."

For the first time Brennan heard Desmond's words as not a threat but as a actual good thing he wants to do. He smiled larger than he has ever before. "I love you brother." Brennan wrapped his arm around Desmond's neck and choked him into a brotherly hug. "You just have to crack open those books and study with me."

Desmond pushed him off in a playful fashion. "Calm down there lad." He gave a small laugh. "I plan on becoming the ideal weapon, not a scholar student."

"You can at least catch the last half day of school and learn a bit. You may be in an advance Weapon class but your still grade levels below me."

Desmond brought his hand in front of his face and crushed down his knuckles into a fist. "And one day, we won't need a direction connection, just pure power."

It only took half a day for Desmond to realize what he wanted from the DWMA. He swore to undo the reputation of his weapon class and to show his worth to every Weapon and Meister combo. He made a promise to himself to improve and knew he had to start with school. And it was a tough road ahead of him for that, out of the half day he was in class he only paid attention for half of that. It wasn't going to be an overnight change, but day after day he knew he was going to be different.

Brennan on the other hand didn't know what he searched for. Brennan wanted to make a name for himself outside his family business, but didn't have any idea on how to do that. Right now he was happy to see Desmond get out of his old ways and change for the better. Though that would only stimulate him for now and had to find his own path. For right now, that's what he was content with until he can find his own destiny.


	4. The Art of the Deal

"Come on Brennan just twist it a little harder." Desmond nagged on Brennan as he tried to twist the bolt lock on the pristine white door.

"I'm sorry, I demanded brand new locks for our home before we moved in. I didn't think they'd give me a bad key." Brennan gave it one more strong twist and finally unlocked the door. He let out a large 'huff' before he began to speak again. "See? No intruders will get into our house without a struggle."

Desmond grabbed his army bag off the ground and flipped it over his shoulder. "You did forget that I have a giant blade for an arm didn't you?" Desmond rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad to be out of those dorms. So many kids whining about home and grades."

Brennan shoved the key in his vest pocket and pulled up the handle on his suitcase. "You should be worrying about that too if you ever want to graduate."

Desmond dropped his bag after only one step inside. "Wow, money is awesome."

"I want a little home away from home. Come on." Brennan squatted down and picked up Desmond's bag. "Shoes and coats off at the entry, down the hall and to the left is our bedrooms, your left and I'm right, to the right of here is the kitchen and dining room, and straight ahead is the living room. Oh, and bathrooms down each end of the halls." (A/N - I have a blueprint of the house layout on imgur - /a/rruqFML )

Desmond grabbed hold of his bag. "When you said a square apartment. I thought you mean kitchen and connected living room and bedrooms at the end. Not this."

"Settle in, make this your own home. I'm going to rest for a minute on the couch, whatever Dr. Stein did to me is still making me feel heavy."

"Fun day lad. Fun. Day. Im'a shower."

Brennan left his bag at the entryway and walked ahead to the couch. He tripped over the armrest of the black couch and plopped on the leather cushions. His arm felt heavier than ever before as he lifted it up to the coffee table. He only managed to smack the remote which caused it to fall on the carpet. He wiggled his fingers to the remote, unfortunately it only brushed on the plastic.

"I... give up." He groaned. His eyes slowly dropped and didn't reopen.

It only felt like his eyes were closed for not even a minute. They shot open and scattered around the room. He waited for another second in the silence. A series of knocks came from the door.

"Brennan lad!" Desmond yelled from down the hall. Brennan barely hear anything come from him a s chest to ignore. "My God I'm in the shower! Answer the door!" Two more sets of knocks and a doorbell went off. Desmond quickly walked out into the main entry, his hair full of mixed in shampoo and his white skin pinkish from the heat of the water. Desmond walked over to Brennan and ran his fingers through his shampoo covered hair. "It's only been ten minutes and your that past out? Get the door next time lass." And slapped the shampoo on Brennan's face. He maneuvered back to the door and pulled it open. "What. Oh it's you." Desmond's voice changed from anger to a normal tone by the last word.

Tsubaki nervously smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side. "Bad timing?" She asked.

"Nah lass, I just got some shampoo in my hair, a towel around my waist, and water drip past the hairs on my legs, it's a perfect time." He answered sarcastically.

Brennan twisted around the couch and planted his head on the armrest. "Desmond that's rude." He tried his best to shout over to Desmond.

"I'm sorry." Desmond rubbed his lower eye with his thumb. "What's up? Or can this wait a minute?"

"I'll be quick. I came over to apologize for Black star."

"Ho-ho-hold. I see what your trying to do lass, but unless he comes over and apologizes it means nothing. It's not real from them, I'll see you and your partner tomorrow."

"Sorry for bothering you, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Her smile lasted past her turn and walk away. Desmond smiled back and closed the door.

"Everything alright?" Brennan asked as he yawned, he was up from the couch and next to the hall that lead to their bedrooms.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I see us having a fight tomorrow though."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brennan spun around the corner and trailed off into his bedroom.

The next day came by quick, Desmond was fully rested and ready to spend at least half a day at the school. And Brennan, still sore from the fight was fit enough to challenge another. They arrived a bit earlier than expected. With still an hour before their first class Brennan headed down to the school's library. He searched around and found the librarian ready at the counter.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for books about a Meister being able to force their wavelength in a direct attack."

"Hmm, yes, yes, I understand, I will be back with your desire." He returned soon after with two large books. "You may check one out, I will just need your name for the check out and your free to read them both as long as your in the library."

"Thank you sir, I'll make a decision by the time I leave." Brennan graciously nodded and grabbed the books off the counter. He found a table and opened the first page to the book 'Introduction To The Abilities of A Meister'. He scrolled through the index till he found what he looked for. He skipped to that chapter and began to read.

A foreign hand interrupted his reading and folded the cover in. He easily recognized the small 'hmm' the person made after. He looked up with a greeting smile, he pushed up his classes and closed his book. He straightened his posture and crossed one leg over the other.

"My dear Maka, how are you this morning?" Brennan asked.

"I'm doing fine this morning. Just came down to the library for a new book this week. From what your reading it seems that you are learning about being a attacking Meister."

"In a way I guess. With my fight with Dr. Stein he used this soul attack on me. Right now I just want to learn about it."

"You fought Stein too?"

"Unfortunately. His attack was pretty strong on me. But next time, next time I'll do better."

"You should speak with Black Star, he knows a few things about direct soul attacks."

Brennan rubbed the back of his head. "Last night is a bit fuzzy but Desmond kind've had a run in about Black Star. Tsubaki came to apologize but, Desmond is Desmond."

"Tsubaki is the greatest friend anyone could ask for." Her eyes narrowed and her back slouched. "Not like Black Star would ever notice."

"It's weird, I think Desmond likes Tsubaki as much as he hates Black Star."

"Why wouldn't I?" Desmond's words spooked Brennan and Maka. "Any lass that looked like that in my country would toss a potato at my head as I worked on the fields. And for that lad Black Star." Desmond cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to clock in the face for that apology." He pointed at Brennan. "Or to in the least to teach your sorry ass how to fight. My partner can't lose to every screw headed freak out there. Now come on, school is almost starting."

"Maybe we can continue this conversation with some training." Brennan offered Maka a hand shake.

Maka's signature smile grew. "Deal."

Desmond folded up his books and went back to the front desk. "I'm going to take the 'Meister Mediation' book.

"Good choice sir. I just need you to sign it out."

"So, how long were you there?"

"I got here right after Maka, I saw she headed this way and got behind her. If you really want to date her then your going to need to check out a book about flirting"

"I hate you so much." Brennan laughed.

They were near their first class of the day. It wasn't a surprise that they saw both Tsubaki and Black Star outside their room. His cockiness annoyed Desmond, he leaned against the wall, his face down, and his foot pressed against the same wall.

"Why you out here kid?" Desmond yelled down the hall to him.

Black Star pushed against the wall and face them. His finger pointed out with his grin. "You got lucky on our first fight! I don't lose to any loser! I don't lose at all! Because I Black Star will become the greatest man to ever live!"

Desmond pushed down on Black Star's hair. "You first might want to match my height little man. Or at least your girlfriend's height."

"Tsubaki is not my girlfriend but the greatest partner a God could ask for!"

Desmond watched Tsubaki turn red and drop her face to the ground. He looked more to the side at Brennan, he waited for the visual clue to let him punch Black Star as hard as he could. Instead he got Brennan shove his book in the air and widen his eyes to signal him then the book.

"Look, you want a fight. I'll give you a fight. But first, you teach Brennan how to attack with his soul wavelength. I was told you're very good at it. Teach him, then we can have a fair Weapon and Meister battle."

"Why would I ever waste my time on you? That must be some kind of joke! Hahahaha!"

"I'll teach you how to resist my direct soul wavelength."

Black Star stopped laughing. "I teach you to fight close, like you'll ever get close to me. And you teach me how to defeat you at a distance. I'll do it! But we do this right now, no class, just fighting."


	5. Their Strongest Rival

Black Star kept his entire body propped in the air with a single finger. He looked up at Brennan and hopped over to him. "I know your weak and frail body can't do this."

"Jerk." Brennan mumbled.

"But." Black Star flipped back onto his feet. "Deep meditation into your soul wavelength can make it grow stronger." He grabbed on Brennan's shoulder and pushed him down to bring to his level and gut punched him. "And a lot of physical strain. You won't be able to become a stronger Meister without becoming stronger."

"That's it? I could've gone to class and read a book to know about this!"

"Well yeah, I was surprised you went through this without using any of your smarts. Now." He pointed at Desmond. "Teach me how to defeat you!"

"Not so fast kid." Desmond wrapped his leg in front of Brennan and stepped in front of him. "Think we'll do it that easy? Teach Brennan, for real."

Black Star screamed into the air. He seemed to give in and held out his hand for Tsubaki to turn into weapon form. "To easiest way to start is to perform soul residence and combine your souls to give to you." He pointed Tsubaki's blade at Brennan. He moved it slightly over to Desmond. "Little by little remove your soul wavelength from his."

Desmond gave a small looked at Brennan who gave a small shrug with his face back. "Alright Black Star. There is only way to be able to handle my connection."

"I will surpass God! I can take anything!" Black Star's stance widened.

Desmond smirked as his connection arm took over. He launched the chain and wrapped it around Black Star's free wrist. He didn't last a second and dropped to his knees. His arm drained down half his size from Desmond's wavelength taking over.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted and turned back to her normal form. "Are you okay!" She knelt to his side and cradled his head.

Desmond expelled a small laugh and knelt down next to Tsubaki. He purposely moved around to her left side and draped his chain around her neck. "It's alright, he's just not submitting!"

"I never... submit!" Black Star shouted out.

"Got to give it to the kid." Brennan stepped in. "First time I went through that I could barely breath."

Black Star's unsteady hand managed to lift in the air and grab the rib cage on his arm. His palm lifted up very slowly in weak attempts to pull it off. Desmond rolled his eyes and released his connection with him. The strength in his arm returned in an instant, along with his energy. He kicked up to his feet and crouched down with his hand pointed at Desmond.

"This is no way to see that I can beat you! I challenge you one on weapon! Weapon vs Weapon!"

"You couldn't handle it." Desmond mumbled. "Sure, whatever." Desmond stood up and shrugged at him as he stepped back towards Brennan. He changed into his small scythe form and landed in Brennan's ready arm with his connection strapped in. "Think you can give him a bit of that soul wavelength if I give you some?" He asked directly to Brennan.

"Give me some and I'll see if I can feel any in my arms." Brennan stood wide and readied his stance.

"Come on Tsubaki! We got this!" Black grabbed Tsubaki in her blade form and charged in immediately.

Brennan held out his one arm and focused. He closed his eyes to deepen his connection to Desmond's soul wavelength. He felt his outer arm stiff and inside smooth with sparks of electricity. He spun past Black Star's initial and and slammed his palm into his back. His back caved in but not as much as Brennan hoped. He managed to grabbed the back end of his collar and yanked him back to him. Brennan wrapped the chain around Black Star's neck and held him tight inside his arms. Brennan shouted and lifted Black Star to a back suplex.

"Tsubaki smoke bomb mode!" Black Star shouted.

His vision was surrounded in a cloud of smoke. He felt Black Star escape his hold without his knowledge of where he went. Brennan grabbed hold a few inches down the chain and swung Desmond fast enough to create a weak fan speed.

"This is how you attack!" Black Star shouted and gave away his position.

Brennan spun around and drifted to the side. He managed to dodge the brute off the attack. Black Star grabbed Brennan's arm and tugged him into a follow up hit. The pain that ran through his shoulder was the same Dr. Stein did before. He continued with the offensive and lifted Brennan over his shoulder. He slammed Brennan into the ground and jumped on top of him. Brennan watched the small blade in his hand twirl right on top of his knuckles. Desmond also saw what Brennan watched for. He unclipped from Brennan's arm for Brennan to toss his cage into Black Star's open hand. Desmond wrapped around Black Star's hand. He pulled hard on the chain and tossed Black Star behind him.

"I want to end this early. Let's try it." Brennan shouted.

"Alright, let's do it." Desmond sucked in his chain back inside his scythe.

A power surge went through Brennan's body. The residence between him and Desmond grew larger than they've ever had. "You heard what Dr. Stein said! Straight line with my soul!"

"You can't do that that easy!" Black Star shouted.

Brennan's left eye filled with blood from a popped vessel. Every muscle in his right arm flailed up and stretched to the point of ripping. Desmond's scythe glowed bright into a incomprehensible white light. He waited to the last possible moment from Black Star's rush.

"It's over!" Brennan screamed. Brennan slammed Desmond's blade straight down into the ground and shattered the radius around him. The rubble from the ground exploded in the air and covered their vision at the same time. Brennan huffed in and out the dust. His right leg gave out and dropped him down to a knee.

"Don't worry Brennan." Desmond turned into his regular form. "I got this." He whispered in Brennan's ear that idiot won't know what to do." Desmond turned his arm into his chain and twisted his chain around his arm. He tossed the end of the chain into the smoke and jumped away into a different location.

Brennan's neck lifted up slightly from a curved blade that was placed gently around it. "Your stronger than I thought. Well strong from a loser." Black Star taunted.

"Black Star." Tsubaki's tone sounded to warn him.

"Not now! I got this in the bag!"

Brennan watched both ends of the chains slowly move together and around each other. "You don't." Brennan taunted back.

"It's best for you to call mercy now! Better to bow to a God then to die by one!"

"That's if I could die from a idiot."

The chain now around Black Star's feet tighten and tripped him to the ground. Brennan grabbed the two ends of the chain and wrapped them tightly around Black Star's wrists.

"Should've paid attention to Tsubaki." Black Star turned his head back to Brennan.

He turned his head around to the woman. One end of the Kusarigama held up to his neck. Brennan gave a small wiggle of his finger to alert her of Desmond. Desmond quickly wrapped the chain around her waist and wrapped his free arm around her chest.

"I would love to continue a train of Weapon holding Weapon but this is okay too."

Desmond freed everyone just as the smoke around them fully cleared. The familiar sound of clicks took everyone's attention to the entrance of the school. A full crowd of students and a teach waited for them.

"Dr Stein!" Brennan said shocked.

Desmond looked over Tsubaki's shoulder and noticed where his arm was. His eyes went wide and forced him to jerk his arms back and bathing him. "I didn't do anything, just a fight!" Desmond blurted.

"I'm impressed you were able to resonate souls that good for your first time. But Black Star, you still started a fight with another student without a teacher." Dr Stein aimed to ruin the fun they all had.

"So what." Black Star got up to his feet and dusted off his clothes. "The fight was no big deal. I taught him to attack either soul wavelength, wasn't even a fight "

"Respect." Desmond crossed his arms. "Yeah." Desmond continued to play on the lie. "We had a question to fight against your wavelength attack and Black Star showed up how."

Tsubaki leaned back into Desmond's folded arms. "Thank you." She whispered in.

"You owe me one." Desmond mumbled.

"As long as it isn't a fight I don't have an issue. But your still late for class."

"Your our teacher!" Both Desmond and Brennan screamed.

"Well of course. Death Scythe was just a substitute for me. I hope you can be as lively in my class as you were in this training session. Back to class." He moved slightly forward in his chair and propelled him back inside the building.

The rest if the class followed behind him except Maka and Soul. The four of them in the courtyard caught up with the rest of their friends.

"How was the fight?" Soul asked.

"Wasn't a fight. Just fun training." Brennan answered as he redid his sleeve.

Maka shoulder bumped his bad shoulder. He groaned in response but ended it instantly as his eyes matched Maka's. They both blushed but focused in quickly after. "You did a good job, not a lot of people can take one of Black Star's focused hits."

"Yeah. Full of surprises we are." Brennan looked at Desmond. Desmond stared back at him with a blank and dead face.

Desmond looked at both Black Star and Tsubaki and pressed an arm on one of their shoulders. "Black Star, Tsubaki, I guess your bother strong enough to be considered a rival."

Black Star laughed. "Ha! You're barely enough to be a speck on my radar."

Tsubaki's gentle hand rested on Desmond's. He and Brennan's eyes watched each other. "Whatever you say kid. Whatever you say."


	6. Another Late Student

"I'm not saying this class isn't one that shouldn't just be dissecting animals. But that's all we've been doing." Desmond complained.

"It's an important study. The more we know about these creatures the better understanding we could have against those who eat souls. I don't mind learning this for a small portion in knowing everything else." Brennan flipped through the pages of his book.

"You're just saying that because he kicked your ass."

"Last time I checked he beat you too."

"Tsubaki, Maka, why don't I see Soul or Black Star with you? Do they plan on coming to class. I even see Desmond here wide awake in my class."

Desmond pounded his fists on the row size desk and jumped from his seat. "Listen here lad! Instead of dissecting an endangered bird I could just follow my other two numb skull friends outside!"

"So... you do see them as friends." Brennan snickered.

Desmond looked over at Brennan. "I see one of them as a friend and the other as an annoying brat that I want to punch his teeth out."

"They're probably skipping. Again." Maka answered.

Desmond sat back down in his chair. "Look man, the faster we make friends with them." He scooted right next to Brennan's side. "The faster we're in."

Brennan grabbed Desmond's face and shoved him an arm's length away. "You're such a pervert."

"Come on lass, I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Brennan sighed. "I understand your tweak with calling people as lass and lad but. I'm not a lass."

"Then show me what you're hiding under that skirt lass." Desmond chuckled. "You ain't packing anywhere that I see."

"You should be lucky we're going to have a new kid today." Brennan glared at Desmond. "Or else I would've pounded you through this desk by now."

Desmond was legitimately scared of his partner. "So uh, lad. That new power. You sure you can hurt me with it?"

"Test me."

A series of gunshots filled up the room. "Dr. Stein!" A kid shouted from the highest level of desks. "It's Soul and Black Star, they're fighting some kid outside!"

"Excuse me Dr. Stein, there's a rule of two Meisters fighting on campus. For the fight to continue there must be a professor there to witness it." Maka gathered everyone's attention.

"You think Black Star thought of that on our fight?" Desmond chuckled.

"Of course not. Kid doesn't think." Brennan answered.

"As Soul and Black Star's partners, Maka and Tsubaki follow me. Everyone else study something." Dr. Stein sat on his chair and rolled out of the classroom.

"Desmond." Brennan grabbed his partner's arm before he could walk out. "What are you doing?"

"He said to study something, we're going to study that fight."

Brennan sighed. "Alright. Can't get in trouble for that." Brennan closed his book and walked along side with Desmond outside the classroom.

They walked outside to the front court yard. Black Star and Soul were mid fight between the one in all black clothing and a pair of guns. Their friends placed heavy effort against the new kid, who himself looked calm and collected. Desmond walked up behind Maka and Tsubaki and wrapped an arm around each of them.

"So the new kid, who is he?" Desmond asked.

"Didn't I say to stay in class and study something?" Stein asked back.

"I apologize Dr. Stein. I didn't want to follow but the information from this battle could help me and Desmond in future battles." Brennan pleaded.

"You said remain in the class. We're with the class and. Get this. We're studying the fight." Desmond joked.

"It doesn't concern me. You're looking at Death the Kid. Lord Death's son. He'll be a student here at the DWMA but not as a regular student. He's at a much hire level."

The decently trained eyes of Brennan and Desmond saw how much more advanced Kid was. He showed little effort against someone Brennan and Desmond had trouble against. And if Soul hung around Black Star, they knew he had to be near his level. Black Star and Soul continued to show their strong disadvantages. They weren't able to mix their soul wavelengths, and neither of them could get close. Once Kid resonated souls with his Weapons to their fullest extent the match was over. Both of them were incapasited inside an exploded hole.

"Ooh, come on Maka what do you say? I attach to your dainty wrist and maybe, Brennan you can partner with Tsubaki. If you can get past her beauty that is." Desmond pushed past the two and cracked his knuckles. "Come on lad!" Desmond turned his arm into the chain and chucked it over to him. Kid swung up his arm and caught the chain around his arm. "You." Desmond gasped in shock. "How are you still standing?"

Kid pulled on the chain and dragged Desmond to him. One of the guns he held pressed against his stomach. "I'm a grim reaper."

"Pull the trigger."

Kid froze, it gave Desmond an upper advantage and pulled his arm back. Kid's mouth coughed blood and dropped to the ground. Desmond became unsure what to do, he unleashed his chain and knelt down. The two Weapons he held transformed into their regular forms. Twin sisters with similar jean and shorts and red tops with hats.

"God I love this school." Desmond whispered. "Okay." Desmond blurted. "What's wrong with the lad?"

"Too much things." The tall one sighed.

"Damn, I was hoping to get on this. I knew I was going to lose but still, wanted something. Gotta show off some how."

"Is everyone at this school in fighting spirits?"

"Just about. Oh." Brennan reached for Kid and assisted him on one of his partner's back. "Introductions, I'm Brennan, my partner Desmond, Black Star, Soul, and their partners Tsubaki and Maka. You can tell who's with who."

"I'm Liz, and that's my sister Patty."

"I'm just warning you, when your friend here wakes up mine might want to fight him."

"Yeah I will." Desmond cleaned off his hands. "Let's make this nice and short." The group stared at him. "Oh, I was talking about the fight. Like full power against full power. I just really want to fight that lad."


	7. Their First Souls

Desmond grabbed his lower back and stretched out past the series of cracks. Brennan uncrossed his legs and looked up to the at the black and gold street clock. He looked down at his own watch. The times were the same, the time that was exactly desired in their contract. Brennan fixed his sleeve and got up from the bench. He walked over to the canal and reached his hand into the water.

"So what are you doing?" Desmond asked as he kept his eyes on the streets.

"These people we're after, they dump a leg of the victim's down here. That's when we know they are here. Always at the same time." Brennan looked back at Desmond. "How don't you know about these girls? The Sissor Sisters grew up right here in Dublin."

"I didn't grow up in Dublin. I grew up in the farm land of Ireland. You insensitive prick."

"I found you here in Dublin."

"You found me in a back street bar in Dublin. At like 3 am lad. What you saw was a drug deal gone wrong."

"You boys shouldn't be here." A girl's voice shouted from down the canal.

The partners squinted their vision down the canal. "So did the report say the third bench, or the fourth bench?" Desmond changed his arm into the chain.

Brennan rolled up his sleeve. "Doesn't matter. Her knife can cut through bone and her sister's hammer can knock you unconscious with one hit across the back of the head."

"Couple of skills." Desmond clasped on Brennan's wrist and formed into his scythe.

"Linda, Charlotte, you've broken the ethical standards us humans live for. And for that." Brennan shoved on his second glove. "You die tonight."

"Come on sister." Linda licked the blade she held. "You'll knock out the little child and cut his throat."

Charlotte sprinted after Brennan with her hammer high in the air. Brennan looked down at his feet and widened his stance. She swung down way before Brennan would need to flinch. He grabbed her arm on her way back up and twisted it behind her back.

"Brennan behind you." Desmond warned.

"Already on it."

Brennan flipped the scythe backwards and chucked it backwards. It pounded on her nose and dropped her to the ground. The chain called back into Brennan's free hand and used it to wrap around Charlotte's neck. Brennan grabbed the scythe and tapped the blade on her neck.

"She's not down!"

"Son of a" Brennan kicked her forward and extended the chain more.

He joked to the side to avoid her knife strike. Desmond sliced off her hand and chucked her over to the canal. She rolled through the grass and tumbled into the water. He pulled on the chain and dragged Charlotte to him. Brennan pulled up on her neck and dragged the blade through her throat. Her body warped away and left behind a red soul.

Brennan rolled his hand through the sweat in his hair and walked to the canal. His hand dug in the water and pulled on a wad of hair. He held the scythe by his own neck and pulled her head above the water. He swung across his body and sliced her head. Brennan pried the connection off his wrist and tossed the scythe.

Desmond transformed into his human form and quickly landed on his feet. "What the hell lad? What is your problem?"

"I got stabbed." Brennan scattered over the buttons on his vest and pulled it off. "How's the cut?"

Desmond knelt behind him and pushed him forward. He ripped the shirt more to expose the cut. "It's not bad. Maybe just an inch or two deep."

"God that thing hurt."

"Well as you said, it's a blade with the properties to pierce through bone. You're lucky it only hit flesh. We'll hit a hospital before the plane tomorrow morning."

"Hey you!" A new voice shouted.

Three men walked to them. All of them were in dark blue Jean's, tan wool shirts, and two of them wore green berets and the last had slick black hair. They surrounded Desmond and Brennan around the canal. One of the men left the half circle and grabbed the soul from the path.

"That can clear a grand of your debt." The hatless man grabbed the soul out of the other's hand. "Now you owe me two."

"Who in the hell are you?" Desmond grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled him up.

"You don't remember me kid? A year ago, before you bailed suddenly."

"Oh my God. It's you." Desmond removed his sweatshirt to his bare skin. "How'd you find me? Didn't tell anyone I came back. Not even them."

"You're lucky I like you kid. Those kids are fine in a home. But you are not, you still owe me two large."

"Take the two souls and we'll call it even."

"One more soul and we're even. But right now, I can't trust you will get it back by tonight."

"What the hell is going on?" Brennan asked.

"Back in my hell days these guys here paid for half my earnings. As a Weapon I was hot back in the day and a perfect guard. When you pulled me I carried an emergency supply. Your father disposed of it without anyone knowing it."

"My father can wire you the money, everything can go away." Brennan pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Just one call."

"That's not how it works. I was putting it lightly for one reason. So I could avoid saying your dead. If one of us disappear your siblings are still fine. We lost a lot of money that day."

"What's the point you're trying to make." Desmond's arm turned into his scythe.

"My boys think I was never as strong as a person without you. If I bring them your soul and place it in a display case. Maybe I can bring back my profits. That's where the third soul comes into play."

"It's time Desmond." Brennan straightened his back, he groaned heavily from the pain.

"Let's play." Desmond turned into his scythe form. Brennan didn't connect with his chain and grabbed hold of the staff. Brennan felt the strength of their soul wavelengths battle against each other for dominance. The entire time Desmond's scythe expanded larger the entire time.

The man laughed. "I see your stronger now! But still not stronger than me." He rolled up his sleeves and closed on their distance.

Brennan screamed into the air and slammed Desmond's blade into the ground. The ground teared apart with a large wavelength attack right down the middle. The man went right into the attack. The attack continued through the path and stopped right before the street. A single red soul floated in the divot.

Brennan looked at the other two men. The two slowly raised their hands in the air. "We're just here to confirm the out come of this fight. You can take your souls and the debts are gone. Your siblings are still in the home."

"Thank you." Desmond nodded.

Brennan limped down the path. "So, we got it down a little bit."

"We hold it long enough for one super attack. That's it. I can't even hold a solid form. Our wavelengths are still at it."

"Come on." Brennan ruffled up Desmond's hair. "Take the victories as we got them. We came with the thought of two souls. We left with three. I see that as a victory."

"Yeah. I guess that's a victory."


	8. Just Friends

_**A/N - Thanks to merendinoemiliano for enjoying the story so far.**_

Brennan sprinted down to the last corridor he needed with Desmond close behind. He _**crashed**_ into the but quickly regained his balance and sprinted down the last hall. Desmond acted wiser and slowed down before he turned the corner. Brennan's eyes were on Maka at th middle of the hallway.

"Maka!" Brenna yelled.

Her depressed face looked up from the ground. A small smile grew and looked back down to the ground. His sprint slowed down to an uneven trot. Brennan at the end gasped for air, while Desmond stayed silent behind. Yet he couldn't stand still and grabbed Brennan's shoulder. His other hand ran circles around his back at counter clockwise motion.

"There, there little Brennan. Breathe in slowly, breathe out slowly." Brennan twisted his head to his partner. "I'm sorry Maka, he's like this because he doesn't run."

"Maka." Brennan relaxed his oxygen flow. "Is everything alright? I heard about Soul."

"As you can see, we got here as fast as we could."

"He's going to do fine." Both Brennan and Desmond heard the words she spoke but the scaredness in her words.

"How are you holding up Maka? Soul is a strong soul."

"Nice." Desmond jumped in.

"He's strong willed and all. But how are you pulling through?"

Maka wrapped her arms behind her and slightly rocked her body. "What kind of partner would I be if I broke down while Soul needed me the most? I'm strong just like him. I'm going to be fine for real."

Brennan locked eyes with his partner, in return Desmond gave a small nod. "Okay." He whispered. "Maka after I get checked out by the nurse, would you help me out and go with me to clear my head? I haven't experienced what you went through but I think it will be good for both of us."

"You're new in the Death City right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll be happy to do that."

Brennan couldn't hold back the enormous smile that built up on his face. A smile large enough to make Maka blush and look down at her feet. He became a lost for words, his mouth opened but nothing came out. All Brennan could do was wave his hands around his chest and barely make them point to the door Maka was next to. With a little help Desmond pushed him forward and helped him through the door.

"Desmond, Brennan. Glad to see you made it on time. I'm nurse Medusa, the on staff nurse here at the DWMA." The woman in a black dress under a lab coat walked up to them. "Brennan as I look over the report, you got stabbed by a magical weapon handled by a killer. Show me the wound."

Brennan untucked his shirt and spun around with his back exposed. "You see, the wound was stitched perfectly but I want to have it checked even further than normal medicine."

Medusa inspected the wound. "The wound doesn't seem to have created anything other than just a flesh cut. But just in case, I'm going to prescribe you an antibiotic that will erase any left over residue if any was any there."

"Thank you, Dr. Medusa."

"It's my pleasure." Her smile in the response made Brennan think it was forced and fake. It could've been for the waste of her time, or from her own personal desires. Her face returned to a normal look and focused it on Desmond. "I do need Desmond here to stay for a bit longer. Lord Death wished for me to do some blood work." She looked at Brennan. "You're free to go though."

"Don't worry lad, go to your date." Desmond slapped Brennan's back and pushed him to the door. "You might not get another chance."

"Just text me when your done." Brennnan said and went through the door.

Brennan took Maka to the one spot he knew about in Death City. A small bookshop near the market streets, a common interest they both had and a new store he's never been too. Maka showed Brennan different shops and what made them special in the town. She shared her favorite memories of every place and even some of the worst. His favorite was about a single owner coffee shop down an alley that served the best food and coffee. Another place Brennan would like to visit in the future.

Inside the shop Brennan felt like he really opened up Maka from her slump. She spoke faster than he ever heard and more than he knew. He noticed there wasn't much of a difference in the content of book from his hometown. A few more book specifically about Meisters and Weappns but nothing new.

"Tell me, what's the whole deal with Desmond?" Maka asked out of the blue. She pulled a book from the shelf and immediately placed it back in the slot.

Brennan nervously laughed as he looked at her. "Come on, I brought us on a date to learn more about you."

"This is a date?"

Brennan realized what he said and pulled half the shelf of books to the floor from a hand spasm. "I mean this is a date that we decided to do stuff together as friends." Brennan went down his knees and collected the books. "But um, what do you mean about Desmond?"

Maka chose to ignore the comment and act like everything was normal to save Brennan from his embarrassment. "I just mean Desmond likes to fight with more of the want to hurt. I see his soul and it's turning red from his white color. Soul and Black Star likes to fight too, just with intent to prove their skill and strength."

Brennan shoved the books back in their slot. "Desmond as a child never could express nor do anything. After his parents died, he had siblings to take care of. No income and no real home, crime was his only way of survival. And I noticed that villains tend to do the same, but he, enjoys it. Doesn't Soul do the same? I don't see how it's that different, Desmond shows a different energy I guess. Not that I saw a difference with his fight with Kid."

"Soul does it to protect me, he still knows and shows when something scares him, excites or anything in that matter."

"Is there anything between you and Soul?"

"No, we just live together, how I see every weapon and meister should do. Everyone I know does it."

"I wouldn't know that your father or Soul's family or even anyone else's family would be okay with both genders living together without supervision."

"He doesn't like it but it's been going on for ages now with generation of pairings." She turned and smiled at Brennan. "I liked this small date. You ready to go?"

"Why not, nothings here that I've already read."

"Maybe you should check out the library, three stories high with every book known to man."

"Date number two, if there is a second date."

"There will."

"So you're not embarrassed to be seen around with a clumsy guy like me?"

"I got to keep my rival scythe master close to me to know how to get better." Maka sneaked behind him and poked his shoulder. "Can't let you get better without first seeing how I can beat those skills."

Brennan kicked out Maka's leg, grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her. He moved his arm around her face and tapped the tip of her nose. "A rival means competition. Are you really up for that?"

Maka spun out of the grip and continued to do so to the door. "I can't hear you, you're too far behind me!" Maka pushed open the door and ran out.

"Thank you again, ma'am for letting us see your store." Brennan nodded to the clerk behind the desk and followed behind her.

Brennan lost her one she turned the corner from the building. He looked at the other windows and divots in the streets but still couldn't see her.

"Desmond?" Brennan thought he saw his partner down the street a bit more. "Desmond have you seen Maka?"

The figure that appeared to look like Desmond moved his head to Brennan's direction. He turned his head the other way and swerved around the corner to another street. Again Brennan lost a person. He peered his head around the corner to a empty street.

"Strange." Brennan turned back around and shouted. "God Maka, you scared me."

"I was shouting for you down the other way. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, thought I saw Desmond but I didn't? Think I'm just a little worn out from the sight seeing."

"Come on, let me take you to that coffee shop I talked about. Little caffeine and carbs will get you right up."

Brennan agreed to the second part and walked side by side with Maka. The entire time he wondered about who he saw. The plainness of the person reminded him as Desmond, he didn't do anything weird like him though. He ignored the thought for the rest of the day and made his focus on the girl with him instead. He wasn't about to ruin this one chance.


	9. Not So Trustworthy

"It's about my past isn't it, lass?" Desmond asked. His arm was laid out down the counter with a needle inject in his large vein. Blood slowly pumped out into a small syringe.

"I'm sorry to say it but it does. Not very common for students of you past to be here. Some kids have had accidents happen out of their control, but you were very aware. Lord Death is just taking precautions." Dr. Medusa explained. She filled the syringe and pulled it out of his arm. Two other vials were filled and placed into a triangle formation in a machine that Desmond did not recognize. Desmond grabbed his own gaus and wrapped himself a bandage. "So what exactly is it looking for?" He asked and walked behind her. "Thought you just needed to see my soul or something."

"Your soul has already been identified. The amount of madness and irregular color is fine for now. It's only a worry if it grows to out of control proportions."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Alright, that's helpful."

She grabbed his chin and yanked it dow to her level. "If you have a desire for normal souls, come... see... me."

Desmond grabbed her wrist with his index and thumb and lifted it off. "I understand you. I'm better than that."

"You're not. Like it or not you're soul is like that. Your spirit may think that but your soul is in charge. I need you to watch it out there."

Desmond shoved the pills in his pocket. "How you feeling Soul?"

"Not cool, man. I got a giant scar across my chest."

Desmond laughed. "At least you got something to show them lad. I just got my muscles. "

"You need to grow them out before they're actually something."

Desmond pulled open the door. "Tell me that again and I'll shove you into fresh crater I made with your body." He ended it on the last word and closed the door behind him.

He was alone, Brennan was long gone from the hallway with Maka, Soul was bed ridden, and Tsubaki and Black Star were missing. Nobody to talk to to Express how he felt, Desmond had a hard time with that but needed somebody anyways. Unable to contact his family he felt alone as ever.

With no where to go he decided to check out one place. A room painted to look like the baby blue sky with a line of red guillotines and crosses all over. At the end of the podium was a giant mirror that held Lord Death.

Like it was on cue; Lord Death twisted around in the mirror. His signature peace sign popped out of the mirror. "Hiya! How can I help you today Desmond?"

"I came for questions."

"I'll answer all I can. What can I answer for ya?"

"Why does every member of the teacher staff worry about me? What is it that my weapon type did?"

"Well my boy, your unique typing of Weapon style allows you to hook up with anyone that can handle your rush of a wavelength. It's a very powerful tool for and against students. Luckily for you your peers do not know of this but the teachers are well aware of your skill."

"Yes, yes, I already know about the history of me. I want to know what happened to the previous guy and why it sets me behind."

"The previous student here with the same power decided to use his style on the students here. He used the weakness of the students to take them and use them for his desires. It started as him becoming a bully and changed to using them as weapons."

"And then he killed the students. We stopped him before he could do anything with the souls." Death Scythe interrupted. "Unfortunately we weren't able to question his motives behind his actions."

"What happened to him?" Desmond clenched his fist and lowered his tone. He couldn't turn to face Death Scythe, his eyes slammed shut and kept his position.

"None of your concern. It doesn't affect you."

"You all treat me like a monster, it concerns me God damn it."

Death placed his gigantic hand on Desmond's head. "Listen to me kid. Your destiny is to change how your power is used. That is why every student is here, to improve their skill and end all madness in this world."

"But I have to fight to regain my independence, nobody else has everyone's eye on them to see of they'll become Kishins or serve a witch."

"Answer me this, did you come to get answers from me to fill your ideals or to really figure out the truth. Because the truth is we have the absolute trust in you Desmond. Right now you're like a child, you still need direction. But one day you'll become a Death Scythe here like Spirit and join my armory. Just like a parent would do, we push you harder so you become greater. You're an ambassador of your specialist. You have to lead your way."

"I came here to hear the truth for myself." Desmond barely said above a whisper. "I'm having a hard time believing what you say."

"Brennan brought you here because he saw you as a tough partner. But a partner to bring to greatness." Death Scythe went up to Desmond's side. "Now you're here to accomplish your own goals and show these students the leader you are. But I need one answer from you." Death Scythe grabbed Desmond's shoulders and forced him to look at his own tearful eyes. "Is your partner on a date with my precious Maka? Because he should touch her, be alone with her, she should be alone with him!" He cried.

"I don't know." Desmond yelled and punched him off.

"Thank you for you time Lord Death." Desmond turned from them both.

"No problem!" Death gave his peace sign again.

"My goal hasn't changed, but that's a good thing. It just means now, I know who and why I'm doing this." Desmond walked out of the room.

"They didn't tell you what happened did they?" A slithery voice sneaked into Desmond's ear. His head stayed forward while his eyes looked around for the culprit. Nobody was behind him, or in front of him. "You want answers but they won't give them to you."

"Why don't you show yourself snake?" Desmond growled. "What are you? A witch? A pest? Some child afraid of the dark?"

"I don't need to show myself to get my point across. When your ready I can show you the truth. In the basement of the school is where you'll find what you're looking for... even if you don't quite know yet."

The white noise in his ears disappeared. The voice came and left as fast as it came. He saw it was too much of a bother to see the nurse or Lord Death about this. He walked out of the school in search of Brennan and Maka. An hour already past since Brennan's exam. All Desmond knew was that they'd wander around the town with no real purpose. His only clue of their possible whereabouts.

He walked out of the school and to the bottom of the steps. For a mid day afternoon, there wasn't a lot of people around. Mostly students bunched up in their groups and a few adults. This made it easy to find them, and at the same time almost impossible to find him him. With the streets almost empty that means they'd be the only ones out. And that also meant that that they could be in almost any building in peace. He moved past his worries and started his search.

Desmond started up high on the rooftops and looked down. A few of the people yelled at him for his recklessness. This only made him want to do it even more. Still, he couldn't find him along the streets. He chose to drop down and search the shops.

The streets gave him just as much luck. The same amount of people were inside shops as they were on the streets. Most of the businesses were empty with a few exceptions. He was about to give up on his search. Finally a scream kept him on his search. Only this scream wasn't one of fear, this one resembled of amusement.

He peaked out of the alleyway he was in and just saw Maka run the opposite direction of him. Desmond let out a smile. "So it seems you actually did something right. Good job lad." He watched Brennan follow right out of the shop. Brennan turned to him and just stared. He didn't move, just watched him. He didn't make any signs of acknowledgement. His mouth didn't even Move with a hand signal. Desmond shrugged it off as his own little warning to him. He twisted back around into the alleyway and walked back.

"Maybe I'll leave them alone. Just this once." He chuckled to himself.


	10. The Verge of Answers

"I heard about the talk about that talk you had with Lord Death." Brennan broke out the silence.

Both were set out into a special mission assigned by Lord Death himself. Questionable occurrences have been spotted high in the Himalaya mountains. Death was fairly common in the area with adventure climbers. Only this time it wasn't from the elements, signs have shown foul play for many recent deaths. A team of meisters was sent earlier for any signs of kishin like activity. Now they were sent to finish the mission.

"It's just cold lad, never wore this many layers before. And I'm still frozen. Where the hell is this cave anyway?"

"By the maps I'd, say we're close by. The dense snowfall is impairing my vision."

"Where's even the guide? We're lost without him no matter what!"

"Stop complaining! Look over there." Brennan point due west from their position.

It was small and barely fit two people. Brennan grabbed Desmond's hand and dragged him over to the barely visible cave. The entire time Desmond argued against him, with every step Brennan took forward Desmond fought harder. Desmond went for a last-ditch effort and grabbed Brennan's neck and wrapped his body around him. He was still able to take a few steps forward before he fell into the near foot high snow.

"What are you doing?" Brennan shouted.

"You were going to drop us into an abyss." Desmond grabbed Brennan's head and shoved it down into the hole. "You almost killed us you fool!"

"Wha- no no no that's impossible! I saw the cave, it was right in front of me! It's the cold, I can feel it mess with my mind. No."

"No what?"

"I'm not wrong. Desmond turns into your Weapon form, without the connection."

"I'll freeze to death, you idiot!"

"Unless I am fast enough. There's a reason why nobody can find this guy. I feel it."

"You better be right, lad." Desmond transformed into his Weapon form and landed in Brennan's hand.

In Brennan's eyes, he could see a clear and safe passage down the abyss. While Desmond could only see the dangers ahead. Brennan quickly mesmerized the pathway and tossed Desmond in the air. He transformed back into his normal form and huddled right back to Brennan.

"So I'm guessing you got what you wanted, lad?" Desmond asked with a frozen shutter.

"I did. Just stick close to me."

His first step into the abyss was hesitant and slow. The heel gently placed against the invisible platform. Brennan smoothly blew out the air in his mouth. The steps that followed were still slow but were more confident with each one. It wasn't the fastest way down the stairs but they made it down. Darkness now filled their eyes to make them blind to the area around them.

"Well, now you got us down here. What is part two?" Desmond asked. He pulled his glove off and felt the air around him. "Hmm, I don't feel the cold anymore."

"Because we're in a place that holds temperature stable to the perfect limit. Perfect to hold a dying man."

"A dying man?" A deep laugh emerged from the shadows of the abyss. Two people came to a full view of the partnership. A giant man with long black hair walked beside a much smaller woman with just as long blonde hair. The two dressed similarly, both in tight and sleeveless clothes. Only her arms showed off a snake on each arm. "I don't appear to be in any bad shape do I?"

"Brother?" Brennan's voice raised. He pulled his hood off and removed his goggles. "I thought you died."

The man slicked back his bangs to the rest of his silky hair. His fancy golden eyes widened out for a moment to focus on Brennan. And the next closed down for a large laugh. "I can't believe you are also a Meister. To make it better you're also the second generation Manipulation Weapon Meister."

"Second generation?"

"Yeah, second gen brother! You just have to feel it."

"But you weren't a Meister, you were a Weapon."

He sighed. "You could be a Weapon too for all we know. It's the amazing ability of Manipulation Weapons. You're able to swap roles when need be. I'm guessing that your partner hasn't been able to let your soul wavelength take over."

"Enough." The woman caressed his chizled cheek. "He'll learn everything eventually. If they desire to of course." She elegantly walked over to them. "They'll do my bidding by the end of this."

"We won't do anything, you witch." Brennan snapped.

She walked behind Brennan and dragged her pinky down his nose. "Your brother joined me, why wouldn't you? I'm not the bad one here. I'm just another side of the story. And I know." She twirled to Desmond and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You want to know about your Weapon counterpart."

"Not really, I want to surpass him. Not learn from him." Desmond responded. He pulled off his own hood and grabbed the woman's hands to pry them off of him. She immediately grabbed his head and whispered in his ear. Desmond winced from the pain and sidestepped away from her. "What the hell was that!" Desmond shouted while he dug in his ear.

"You won't get it out. Call it the truth if you want. With or without Brennan you will eventually figure out the truth."

"I'm sick of this." Desmond turned his arm into his connection.

He whipped it around the witch's arm. She laughed at the attempt. With no signs of pain or struggle, she easily accepted the connection. Desmond released his connection and sent it over to Brennan's brother. He laughed at the attempt and yanked on the bone chain. He caught Desmond's neck mid-air and lifted him off his feet.

"You really are an impulsive idiot. Just like the last Weapon I used. That's how he got caught." He pressed on the pressure around Desmond's neck and tossed him at Brennan's feet. "You don't want to fight me on this kid." He laughed as Desmond coughed for breath. "Find that partner kid."

"Screw you." Brennan rolled up his sleeve and grabbed Desmond's connection. He snapped it around his wrist. "Come on Desmond."

"You got it." Desmond turned into his full scythe mode and landed in Brennan's hand.

"I did my part. Take care of the rest." The woman summoned an arrow to her feet and dashed her way up the abyss with a dozen more arrows.

Brennan turned his focus back at his brother. His brother rolled his eyes and turned his lower arm into a thick gunsmoke silver blade. He lifted his other arm and taunted for Brennan's charge. Brennan's lip rose as he placed ln his glove.

"I'm gonna come after you bastard. Father made me the sole inheritor to my fortune. I'm going to kill you and report this to Lord Death."

Brennan's brother continued to laugh. "You don't stand a chance against me. I'm not going to kill you, I just have to wait for you to drop unconscious and forget all of this."

Brennan screamed at him. He followed up and ran to his brother. Brennan continued to scream and swung across his chest. His attack was effortlessly deflected and kicked away. Brennan clenched his gut but went back in for a follow-up attack. His multi-directional cuts were blocked way before they could land. Brennan drifted to the side right after his last attack and tossed the scythe into the ice behind his brother. His brother sighed and tug the chain which pried the scythe out. Brenna ran back in and swung his fist into a cheap jaw strike. He ducked under his brother's retaliation strike and jabbed his elbow. His own Weapon form arm sliced into the ice.

Brennan grasped the scythe again and sliced down his back. His brother groaned and dropped down to one knee. "Wow." He chuckled. "You actually landed a strike on me. Medusa isn't going to like that."

Brennan held his blade up to his brother's neck. "Nathaniel." Brennan pushed up his neck. "You should've stayed dead."

Nathaniel smirked and transformed his arms into each other. And Brennan saw that perfectly happen. He took in part of Desmond's and his own soul and directed the force into his hand. He smashed down the blade strike into the ground and parried his secondary punch. Nathaniel's battle knowledge overpowered Brennan and brought his knee up into Brennan's abdomen. He was stunned by the hit, his open body was taken advantage of. Nathaniel grabbed Brennan's neck and tossed him hard into the ice. His back crashed and cracked a foot radius of the ice. Nathaniel again attacked Brennan's open body and dropped kicked Brennan deep into the ice.

Desmond immediately turned back to normal and stood over Brennan. "Enough! You can't kill us, we both know it."

"Doesn't mean I can't hurt you until you drop. I just can't rip open your body."

"We both just sit here until we drop. You're better than me and Brennan together. I get that. Just, just don't hurt him anymore." Desmond looked back at Brennan, he gasped for any air he could get. The broken huffs sounded like a few broken ribs or the wind was knocked out of him. "I don't know what will happen after it but I don't want to see it."

Nathaniel turned his arm back to normal. "Alright kid. You stay there and I won't hurt you anymore." He walked to the opposite wall and leaned on it. "You have my word."

"You're going to be fine," Desmond whispered. "just don't move, lad."

The two parties stayed on their side of the wall. Neither one showed any signs of a secret or prepped assault. In the time Desmond felt the effect that the witch put on start to kick in. Both of their vision became drowsy, a similar feeling to a lack of sleep. Nathaniel looked up into the sky and back down at the wavey Desmond.

"I'm going to give your soul one of the souls I've taken. You won't know it but it will set Lord Death's mind more concerned. Brennan won't feel or remember anything and neither will you. But nobody else will detect it. You're going to find my Weapon and give that soul to him."

"Why." Desmond yawned. "Why are you telling me this? I don't care."

"I'm conditioning your mind into it. You cant physically or mentally remember this consciously. But subconsciously you will remember it. He will take it directly from his connection to you. You'll be fine." Nathaniel rose his hand and connected his middle finger and thumb. "It will just be a snap." He snapped his fingers. At the same time, Desmond's mind and vision went blank. "And you'll remember everything."

Desmond's eyes shot wide open. He felt like he was forced awake after only an hour of desperate sleep. Desmond sat up in his bed and rolled to the floor. He landed on his feet and walked out of his room. A small series of knocks came from the front door.

"Guess that woke me up." Desmond groaned. He walked through the halls and to the door. He swung it open and jumped to wide awake. "Tsubaki, who-what's going on?"

Tsubaki was nervous, her eyes were faced down to the twindle feet of hers. "I just wanted to know if maybe, you want to."

"Tsubaki, lass. I like you. I told Brennan to push for the girl of dreams and now I must do the same." Desmond turned his head to the wall. "Can't let that lass be ahead of me." He mumbled and turned back to her. "Let's do something sometime."

"I actually wanted to see if you'd put on some clothes to help me train with Black Star." Her face turned deep red.

Desmond looked down at his nearly naked body except for briefs. "Oh, yeah I can do that. Just give me a minute."

Desmond slowly closed the door gap to just a crack. "But I do wish to do that sometime."


	11. A Rival Needs Help

Desmond yawned obnoxiously loud into the night sky. He managed to keep his eyes open only because Tsubaki was there. Not even the equally obnoxious screams of Black Star could keep him awake. Tsubaki was, of course, embarrassed by his actions yet continued to stay.

"Alright, so why am I here?" Desmond asked.

"Of course how could a star like me forget?" Black Star scream laughed. "Let's show him, Tsubaki!"

"Right."

Tsubaki turned into one of her Weapon forms and landed in Black Star's hand. Her small katana blade crated black lines around Black Star's face.

"Okay, you're now able to cover a piece of your ugliness." Desmond shrugged.

Black Star's eyes went wide and fell flat to the ground. Tsubaki quickly turned back to normal and knelt at his side. "Black Star can't yet handle the enchanted sword mode." Tsubaki tried to reassure. "So we thought we'd to come to you since your connection is similar to the effects of the enchanted sword mode."

"So the plan is to force him under my connection until he can learn to handle yours? You see how it has no difference, lass?"

"I remember Brennan once said you are also learning to control how much of your wavelength you send. So maybe you both could train with it."

Desmond dropped to the grass and spread out his limbs. "Just wake me up when he does. I'm just extremely tired for whatever reason." Desmond yawned. "Not sure why."

Ten minutes flew by as both Desmond and Black Star was completely passed out. In that time Brennan woke up and made it outside his apartment building and to the large backyard. Brennan saw the two of them asleep on the ground and Tsubaki sat over Black Star. He walked off Tsubaki and walked over to his Weapon. He tapped his foot against Desmond's skull that managed to wake him up. Desmond mumbled to awakeness and pushed his fleshy foot away.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Desmond moaned. He pushed off his forearm and sat up. "Ugh, too early."

"Why are you up?" Brennan yawned. He cupped Desmond's arm and pulled him to his feet. "I think it's a little early for training."

"The lass came to the door and asked for help." Desmond continued to yawn and cracked his back. "Okay, Tsubaki." Desmond swung his arm up. "Get him up." He said at the same time. "Since we got the expert here."

Tsubaki nodded with a confident smirk. "Right." She grabbed the groggy Black Star and helped him up to his feet.

"Alright, how are you going to assist a god!" Black Star shouted in the sky.

Desmond moaned and angrily rubbed his eyes. "It's like 3 am. Agh. Okay. There really is one trick to handling abusive soul wavelengths like mine. You need to submit, whether you like it or not. But you can't fully submit, you need to in a way adjust to it. Like sitting in a massage chair, you just gotta adjust your body into the right wrinkles."

That's impossible for a star like me! I can't sit back and allow me to sit on the sideshow!"

"You're such an idiot!" Brennan outbursted. He stomped to Black Star and back slapped him with extra force with his wavelength. For a flash moment, he stared at his palm for the power he unleashed. He clenched into a fist and lowered his hand to the side. "You can't be a star when it comes to this. You can't be the brat with the adult, you have to be the adult with the brat." Brennan held up his wrist. "Do it."

Desmond turned his arm into a connection and tossed it around his wrist. "I lead on paper, but it's his strength I need to fight. You need to act in charge on the outside but really sit on the side inside."

Black Star laughed and grabbed hold of the connection. The connection removed from Brennan and wrapped around him. His confidence dropped along with his legs and down to his knees. Tsubaki's mode effected him harder while this mode kept him conscious. Brennan squatted down, his face was tensed. He pulled on Black Star's hair and tugged it back.

"You won't win if you try to overpower it!" Brennan yelled.

"I won't... Fall to-to-to-to ani-idiot." Black Star gurgled.

Brennan snap jabbed Black Star's nose. His head swung forward and dropped back. The chain Brennan grabbed popped it off as he fell back. Brennan sighed and fell on his own back.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki screamed. She ran to his side, her protectiveness took over and cared for him. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine. At least I knocked him out before his soul was absorbed."

"Absorbed?" Tsubaki's worriedness switched over to Brennan.

"Yeah." Desmond turned his arm back to normal. "Tsubaki turn into your enchanted sword mode."

"Of course."

"Our type here are demon style types. We knock out others from it because we are subconsciously sucking out their soul. The only reason why I can't always do it because when people knock out, their soul is able to instead go full defense. That kid won't learn because of the won't live to see it with me."

Tsubaki stepped next to him and pecked his cheek with her lips. "Thank you anyways for helping us. By why didn't you tell Black Star that?"

"You think he will ever learn this? You have to take this knowledge and pass it."

Black Star coughed himself back to consciousness. "You think." Black Star managed himself up to his feet. "You think you're better than me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brennan asked.

"You think because you can wield the enchanted sword because you're better? You're nothing."

Brennan noticed Black's clenched fists and the power in them. His veins popped out from all the pressure. He took off for Desmond. Brennan waited for Black Star to ran past him, he wrapped his arm around Black Star's scarf. He pulled it back as well as Black Star and connect his direct soul wavelength into Black Star's back. But nothing happened, Black Star stood still. His neck twisted around and stared into Brennan's eyes.

"You think you're strong enough to hurt me?"

"I'm trying to wake you up kid. You came to us for help, now grow up and act like an adult."

"Black Star!" Tsubaki's shouted. "Now is not the time for this!"

"I don't need to hear garbage spewed from them!"

Black Star kicked in Brennan's shin and elbowed his gut. Brennan's grip released as Black Star's attack momentarily stunned him. Star roundhouse kicked Brennan's hip as he spun around to bring in a series of punches to his face. The entire time Desmond watched on the sideline with Tsubaki.

Brennan was able to recover after the onslaught and caught Black Star's last punch. He pushed Star back far enough to get into a fixed position. As soon as Black Star planted his feet firmly on the ground, he rushed back into Brennan. This time Brennan was ready, he ducked and connected Star's hip with his wavelength attack. His attack was slightly more effective this time, Star's hip jolted to the side and unbalanced the ninja. Brennan quickly wrapped himself around Black Star and suplex the smaller kid over him and into the dirt. His body flipped over Black Star's, he grabbed his arm and dragged it into a modified sleeper hold.

"What's your problem Black Star? You came to us for help. What changed?" Brennan yelled into Black Star's ear.

"I'm strong enough on my own!" Black Star groaned as he tried to break free from the hold. "I don't need help, I'll get stronger on my own and use Tsubaki to her fullest potential."

Brennan sighed, he released Black Star from his hold. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of help kid. Just spend a few hours with us with training."

Black Star huffed before he got up to his feet. One wrist held at up the direction of Desmond. "I'll do what I have to if it means I can use Tsubaki."

Both of the scythe masters smirked after a small glimpse at each other, Desmond whipped over his connection. Even with Black Star prepared for the action, his body still shriveled up and collapsed to the ground.

Brennan gave off a sigh as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know I shouldn't have but, I thought he'd last for more than two seconds that time."

"We'll get him there, don't worry." Desmond chuckled.

The night sky stayed up through the quietest hours of the night. This was the only time they heard barely anything out of Black Star, a relaxed sight for everyone in the group. The hours of training showed no signs of improvement on Black Star's side. He no longer fell unconscious from Desmond's connection but had no resistance against it for no more than three seconds.

It did, however, give long talks to everyone inside the group. They learned about Tsubaki's and Black Start's trip to obtaining the enchanted dword as well as many other adventures. It gave them time to understand who and how their friends were. The kind-hearted soul of Tsubaki, and even saw the side of Black Star that wasn't loud arrogance.

The lazy training did come to an end as the sun came up into the sky. Everyone was exhausted to be up through the night. Especially since they all had morning classes together.

"This was fun. But don't be surprised if you don't see me in class, lass." Desmond leaned heavily on the archway of his door. His eyes somehow managed to stay open from pure willpower.

"I understand that will I see Brennan at school?" Tsubaki asked.

"The lad has to maintain perfection. Of course, he will be."

"Do you want any notes from class or anything I can help to repay for you last night?"

Desmond moaned. "You're too nice for this early. Brennan has me covered, I'll see you later."

"Of course, goodbye Desmond."

Desmond weakly nodded and slowly closed the door. Once he thought she was clear from the house he groaned as loud as he could. He wasted no time and rushed over to his bed. The door slammed behind him and jumped into the open hole of blankets.

"I'm never going to leave you fluffy blankets again." Desmond moaned into his slumber.

The door creaked open. "Am I going to see you in class?" Brennan asked.

"Just give me the notes."


	12. Update

_**Update - Not A Chapter**_

As it is obvious already by the update count of this story, it's not the main story for me. As such, the continuation of this story is currently unknown. I'm not sure how it when it will be updated since my inspiration to adjust this story has dwindled. Maybe it will be updated a few times a month but don't be surprised if it stops continuing. Either way thank you for reading.


End file.
